This invention relates generally to truck fenders and, more particularly, to a system of mounting brackets specifically for mounting a fender to the rear suspension of a semi-truck.
Semi-truck fenders provide a shield in close proximity above, in front of, or behind the rear tires of a semi-truck so as to shield the truck itself, other vehicles, and people from debris and spray from rain that may get churned up into the air by the rotation of the tires. A full fender set may extend almost to the road surface behind and almost to the road surface in front of one or both tires of the truck. Mounting such fenders to a semi-truck, however, can be a major challenge in that there is limited frame structure on a semi-truck to which the fenders themselves may be mounted.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a bracket system that enables a half or full semi-truck fender set to be mounted to the semi-truck suspension.